The Avengers: Second Generation
by SHIELDGirl22
Summary: The Avengers teenage children struggle with the issues of normal teens and fighting alongside their parents. Clintasha, Pepperoni, ThorxJane, StevexUnknown


Kelly Rogers sighed as she walked through the halls of her high school. She was still sore from all her training the night before. Her friends were waiting at her locker.  
"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Eddie Stark greeted.  
"Shut up, Stark." Kelly said, leaning against her locker.  
"How late were you up training?" Ashleigh Banner asked.  
"I don't know, maybe an hour after Erik turned in, maybe more." The blonde replied with a yawn.  
"You said you were gonna hit the showers after I left." Erik Barton stated.  
"Well I decided to spend more time training. I just want to make sure I fit in my dress." Kelly said, looking at one of the many fliers for the dance on Saturday.  
"You got a date…?" Eddie asked trying to hide his disappointment.  
"No I didn't. If I don't get a date then I'm going to dinner with my dad at Ai Fiori." She stated. "And why do you care?"  
"I don't." Eddie stated. "I'll see you guys in class. I have to meet Gigi." With that he walked away.  
"I'm going to the cafeteria." Kelly said as she walked away as well.  
Erik and Ashleigh looked at each other and sighed before following Kelly to the cafeteria.

The blonde was sitting at their usual table, a fruit and yogurt parfait in front of her, her face in one of her romance novels.  
"You alright?" Ashleigh asked.  
Kelly looked up from her book and nodded.  
"I'm just tired is all."  
Erik sighed.  
"You know he doesn't like Gigi, Kel. He just wants to piss you off."  
Kelly marked her page and placed the book down.  
"I know." She said with sigh. "It's just that the dance is tomorrow…"  
"He's planning on asking you tonight." Ashleigh blurted out.  
Kelly's head snapped towards her friend.  
"You're kidding."  
"He told us this morning when we were leaving." Erik told Kelly.  
"I need to find him." Kelly said as she hurried out of the cafeteria with her bag and her parfait.

When Kelly found Eddie he was with Gigi in the courtyard, for once he didn't have his arm around her.  
"Gigi, we've got to talk about us…" Eddie said.  
Gigi turned towards Eddie, purposely pushing her breast up.  
"Yes?"  
"It's not working anymore, Gigi. I don't feel that same spark as before." Eddie stated.  
Gigi stood.  
"You're breaking up with me?! I am the best damn thing you can get, Stark!"  
"Gigi, calm down. It's not you, it's me."  
"You'll regret this." Gigi hissed before walking away.  
She stopped when she saw Kelly.  
"Can I help you?" Kelly asked.  
"This is because of you! Eddie broke up with me because of you!"  
Kelly laughed.  
"Right. One of my best friends broke up with you because of me. Whatever." Kelly said with a roll of her eyes as she passed Gigi.  
"Hey Kel!" Eddie called.  
Kelly gave a wave. Gigi growled lowly and pushed Kelly down. Eddie hurried over and knelt down my Kelly.  
"She's not worth it. And besides imagine what your dad will say." He whispered.  
Kelly nodded and let Eddie help her up.  
"Let's get to class." With that Eddie and Kelly left Gigi shocked and alone.

Classes passed as usual, Eddie and Kelly passing notes in AP English and math and then with Ashleigh and Erik in science and history. When lunch came they got their food and headed to their table.  
"When is this day going to be over?" Kelly asked. "I need a nap and I might need some cold medicine."  
Eddie wrapped an arm around Kelly.  
"You alright?" He asked.  
"Didn't you sleep long enough in history?" Erik asked.  
"Yeah you finished that test in like ten minutes tops." Ashleigh said.  
"My father is Captain America, of course I finished the test early." Kelly said tiredly.  
"You should eat, Kelly. You're training again tonight, right?" Eddie asked.  
"No, I'm staying in my room and watching movies." She informed.  
"Uh-oh. Here comes the ex." Ashleigh stated as Gigi walked over.  
"Great." Kelly groaned. "I'm tired and I don't feel good and now Gigi's here."  
"I found out some very interesting things about you, Rogers." Gigi stated.  
Kelly looked at Gigi.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"Like the fact you're mom died in a car accident a few days after she gave birth. That she tried to get an abortion."  
Kelly tensed, there was no way that Gigi could have known that.  
"Oh and there's one more thing…" Gigi took the cheerleaders megaphone. "KELLY ROGERS IS IN LOVE WITH EDDIE STARK!"  
Kelly shook her head and ran out and to her car.  
"Go to Hell." Eddie spat before following Kelly.

"Kelly unlock the door." Eddie said as he tapped on the passenger window of her Volkswagen Beatle.  
Kelly unlocked the door and Eddie slid in.  
"Forget what Gigi says. She's just jealous."  
Kelly looked up at Eddie and wiped away her tears.  
"Jealous? Of me?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Of course. You're Miss America after all. And no matter what you'll always be better than her."  
Kelly smiled.  
"Thanks, Eddie." She whispered.  
"Of course. Oh and there's something I've wanted to do for a while." Eddie said.  
Before Stephanie could say anything Eddie's lips were on hers. She was shocked at first and then slowly kissed him back. They pulled back when they needed air.  
"Eddie…" Kelly breathed out.  
"I've been waiting three years to do that." Eddie stated.  
"Well what took so long?!" Kelly asked with a laugh.  
"Your father."  
Kelly shook her head.  
"Come on, Stark. We're going to be late for study hall." She said as she stepped out of her car.  
Eddie followed.  
"Come on then, Rogers." He said as he took her head.  
Kelly smiled as she pulled Eddie back into the school.

Ashleigh and Erik were waiting with their bags.  
"Are you…Oh my God!" Ashleigh shouted when she saw Eddie and Kelly's hands intertwined.  
Kelly smiled and took her bag from Erik.  
"How much did you all bet?" Eddie asked.  
"We didn't make any bets. We wouldn't do something like that." Erik said.  
"Alright then, let's get to study hall." Kelly stated.  
"Let's." Ashleigh agreed.  
Kelly and Eddie led the group to the band room and Erik handed Ashleigh fifty bucks.


End file.
